


It's silly

by Pitstuck



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Comforting, Confession, First Kiss, M/M, Sam is emotional, Tent scene, struggling with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitstuck/pseuds/Pitstuck
Summary: SPOILERS BELOW!!Please don't read unless you've watched episode 10 of Green Eggs and Ham!This is a huge spoiler, just be aware.
Relationships: Briefcasebuddies, Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	It's silly

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS BELOW!!  
Please don't read unless you've watched episode 10 of Green Eggs and Ham!  
This is a huge spoiler, just be aware.

The air was cold outside of the tent, the lights slowly fading, leaving the two in darkness.

They sat in front of each other, Sam facing the ground, Guy's hand on his shoulder. He tried his hardest not to let his emotions slip through and letting the tears flow, after telling Guy about his mom, he felt relieved but there was still that thought on his mind.

Sam lifted his head slowly, facing Guy, he could see the despair in Sam's eyes, hope, hurt, it felt weird.

The taller man lifted his hand and put it to his side, watching Sam as he got up, ready to exit the tent.

He walked slowly, gripping the cloth, but hesitated. He turned his head, still holding onto the tent, his head falling again he looked at the ground. ''You know...there's another thing i'd like to talk about.''

''Anything.'' Guy replied softly, he understood that it wasn't easy to talk about your feelings. Even if it was your best friend you're talking to. 

Sam slowly turned around and sat down in front of Guy, knees almost touching, his head fell forward, the top of it resting against Guy's chest. He closed his eyes, not sure where to begin.

''Our journey...I haven't had so much fun in...forever! I never had the chance to be someone's best friend, or having friends in general, you know?''

Guy just sat there, not sure where this was going, but noticing it was hard for Sam to talk about. He lifted his right hand and rested it on the back of Sams head as a comforting gesture, which made Sam giggle sadly.

''It's funny. For a moment I doubted you even liked me at all. But... I know you actually care about silly ol' Sam..''

He lifted his head with the biggest smile Guy had ever seen on his face. He starting laughing and leaned forward to wrap Guy into a hug. 

Guy was hesitant, not sure what to do. He was used to Sam touching and hugging him but this felt different. Instead he embraced the hug, as it seemed like Sam could need it.

Sam started speaking again, ''you know, Guy am I...you're my favourite person in the whole wide world.'' He lifted his head, reasting it against Guys chest, looking up at him.

Guy had a feeling about what Sam was trying to say. He moved his hands to Sam's shoulders, pushing him away a bit to look at him. ''Sam, you know I don't like it when you talk that much, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me!'' He started getting frustrated, Sam had the tendency to keep talking and talking, it confused him and gave him headaches.

His grip on Sam's shoulders tightened as he leaned forward. ''Get to the point, please. I want to understand, Sam!'' Their faces were only inches apart, Guy didn't pay much attention to that, he only wanted Sam to stop speaking nonsense.

Sam on the other hand, started blushing slightly with a soft smile, leaning forward, placing a kiss on Guy's lips. That was not what he expected out of this. 

Guy pulled back and scooted away a few inches from Sam in shock, he never thought about Sam that way....or did he? His hand resting on top of his mouth he looked at Sam, who rested his head on his hands, looking at Guy with a big smile.

''There! I came right to the point, like you said!'' He smiled, teeth showing, tilting his head slightly.

Guy let his hand fall down, and rested it on his knee. He was blushing, looking distraught. He opened his mouth, trying to say something but quickly closed it again.

''You okay?...'' Sam asked, smile slowly disappearing, he didn't think it would hit his opponent that bad. ''Guy, I-'' He got cut off by Guy grunting and pulling his hat over his eyes.

''Sam! What about Michellee! She's gonna be mad and not trust me! Again!'' He didn't know how to process the situation and just started freaking out.

Sam leaned forward, getting hold of Guys hand and holding it with both of his. Guy lifted his hat slowly and looked at Sam, face still red. ''And me? I'd never get mad at you. I like you the way you are, you never have to change for me, Guy!'' Sam smiled softly which made Guy smile as well.

''This is so confusing!'' Guy started laughing in embarrassment, taking of his hat to put it on Sam's head, who in response just smiled at him. Guy lifted his free hand and rested it on top of his own head, closing his eyes.

Still smiling softly though he looked kinda sad. ''Being me is not easy at all...how am I gonna do this?...'' Sam got up, letting go of Guy's hand and leaning closer to him again. He took hold of his cheeks and held his face.

''We'll figure this out, you have me!'' He smiled again, noticing how Guy's body started relaxing and getting heavy. ''I suppose we will...'' Guy sighed, smile slowly fading.

Sam rubbed his own forehead against Guy's. Quickly getting up and jumping towards the tents entrance. He stopped for a moment, turned around and laughed happily at Guy. ''Love you, you big meanie! Good night!'' He yelled already out and on his way down the tree house.

Guy sighed before he fell back, resting on the floor, his hands over his eyes. His feelings confused him endlessly, he wanted Michellee's approval so bad, she was a beautiful woman, so smart and fragile. But, Sam was so caring, always had his back, being there for him no matter what.

For now he'd have to sleep, though it wasn't easy at all that night.


End file.
